


Light is Melted by Darkness

by loste



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Identity Swap, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loste/pseuds/loste
Summary: 吉姆注意到他的目光比报纸上的更要坚定。
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Kudos: 2





	Light is Melted by Darkness

1 码头

“Help me.”  
奥斯瓦尔德打开汽车后备箱，比看到这个金发男人时更先听到这句话。眼前的男人正喘着气，脸上有几块淤青，手也被麻绳绑住，大概是一个小时前就被扔到了后备箱等待被某个新警察杀死。奥斯瓦尔德强迫着自己忽视了对方眼里的恳求，这很残忍，意味着告诉他生存的希望更加渺茫。他将后备箱里的人拉扯出来，惊讶地发现他比自己想得还要高，但现在眼中流露着恐惧的是面前的人，他恳求的语气加重了：“你是哥谭里仅剩的一位好警察了。”“不，我不是。”奥斯瓦尔德的声音有些颤抖，他不得不承认这件事的确有可能性，但他仍旧在第一时间否认了对方的观点。

“Turn around.”  
“Please…you don't have to do this.”

奥斯瓦尔德用枪抵着他的后脑勺。

“DON'T EVER COME BACK TO GOTHAM.”

枪响了。

随之而来的是落水声。  
以及没有人会注意到的划水声。

十几分钟后奥斯瓦尔德在档案中找到了这个家伙的名字——詹姆斯·戈登（James·Gordon），并且永远都不会想到这个名字会和他的主人一同纠缠他十几年之久。

2 回忆

浑身湿透的感觉肯定是不好受的，再别说一直这样几个小时。吉姆顶着未被哥谭的冷风吹干的头发回到了公寓。在洗了个热水澡之后，他躺在硬邦邦的沙发上开始盯着手机思考自己为什么总会遇到那么多破事以及如何和他的搭档哈维·布洛克（Harvey·Block）交代。  
他思考了一会整件事的前因后果：警察中有人向他询问关于韦恩夫妇被杀的案子的消息，尽管一天前报纸上才刊登了结案的消息。但很明显，捉住的不会是真正的凶手，无论是从黑帮的办事角度来说还是警察的办案角度，这件案子解决的速度都快得不可思议。他暗暗在心里嘲笑接下这个案子的警察，吉姆没仔细看那到底是谁，但凭照片上那人的眼神，可想而知是个新人——GCPD是不会有对未来抱有如此希望和信心的警察的。顺理成章地，他告诉了他们真相——死的那个人是无辜的，珍珠项链是被特地放在了他的家里。

可笑的是，不久前还在暗笑新警察不知道哥谭的水有多深的吉姆也不知道告密的后果有多么严重。

后备箱被打开时，光使他一时睁不开眼，等他在几秒后稍微适应了周围的环境时，他立即意识到了几件事并以词语的形式出现在他的脑海：海风，码头，警察……奥斯瓦尔德·科波特（Oswald·Cobblepot）?

吉姆觉得这简直是不幸中的万幸。  
比这更幸运的是，这位新来的警察居然真的把他给放了，他以后肯定会惹上不少麻烦的。

但这和他又有什么关系呢。

3 讯息

在回忆过后，吉姆终于开始对着空白的文本框打字。  
『我被哥谭警局的人抓住了』

等等，确定要这么直接吗？要知道，他才跟着哈维不到一个星期，就已经给哈维添了不少麻烦（哈维说他正直得像个正派角色），现在这么一出无疑是火上浇油。  
……但总比不告知要好。

于是他继续编辑这条讯息。  
『我被哥谭警局的人抓住了，但万幸活了下来，我被几天前报纸上结了韦恩夫妇案子的那个警察放走了。我用从路边流浪汉那抢来的围巾遮住了半边脸，搭了顺风车回来，一路顺利。』  
他思考了一会，最终决定把关于奥斯瓦尔德的那段文字删除——他多少救了自己一命。

吉姆点击了“发送”，他不指望哈维在几分钟之内给他回复。

4 小巷

“奥斯瓦尔德。”  
奥斯瓦尔德被吓得差点没把手里的卷饼丢出去。

“What the…”他愤怒地转身望向罪魁祸首，接着愣住了。  
“James Gordon?Didn't I tell you……”  
“HUSH.”

他轻而易举地就把他拉进，或者说拽进了小巷。奥斯瓦尔德不满地揉着手臂嘟囔：“那实在是太粗鲁了，詹姆斯。”  
吉姆忽略了奥斯瓦尔德的抱怨。“哥谭接下来会有一场战争，奥斯瓦尔德，你必须离开。”  
奥斯瓦尔德感到困惑不解，并对这一系列莫名其妙的行为感到愤怒，于是他抬头直视那双湛蓝色的眼睛。”首先，詹姆斯，我不能信任你和你所说的话；其次，为什么你不能把话说完整？最后，我告诉过你别再回到哥谭，而现在你却又一次地出现在了这里。我需要解释。”

吉姆沉默了一会，他没去看奥斯瓦尔德的眼睛而把目光投向小巷的某处阴影。  
奥斯瓦尔德在几十秒后也没能等到吉姆的回答，他叹了口气准备离开。

“那是黑帮之间的战争，会有人流血，受伤，死亡。除此之外我不能再告诉你更多了。但是听我的，离开哥谭吧。”  
这是吉姆为数不多的善意了，他由衷地希望奥斯瓦尔德能够珍惜。

但奥斯瓦尔德给他的回复显然不尽人意。  
“你没法说服我，詹姆斯。”  
“GOTHAM IS MY CITY.”

接着奥斯瓦尔德扭头走出了小巷。

吉姆叹了口气，沿着小巷离开了。

5 公寓  
奥斯瓦尔德不可避免地被卷入了这场战争。  
警局作为黑帮的对立面，也开始有了不小的波动：法尔科内局长几周前退休，马罗尼死亡，菲什成为了新的局长；哥谭警局上下一片混乱，每个人都有可能是黑帮的眼线；警局外不时传来几声枪响，没有人出去查看。  
奥斯瓦尔德很想知道马罗尼死亡的真正原因，但他也知道在这种情况下去着手调查这种事显然是不明智的。菲什能掌握现在的大局，没必要去打破这平衡。

直到一颗子弹射进了他的右腿。  
奥斯瓦尔德疼得几乎难以呼吸，他痛苦的尖叫被哽在了喉咙里。他抱着自己的腿，因为泪水的原因导致他的视线模糊不清，但他仍能够看见血正在源源不断地从他腿上的子弹孔里涌出。奥斯瓦尔德惊慌失措，他祈祷有人能提供帮助，但这是哥谭，他的腰部接着被另一颗子弹击中了，他在昏过去前很庆幸这一枪没伤到内脏。

奥斯瓦尔德再次醒来时看到的第一样事物是天花板。  
接着他发现自己大概是躺在沙发上，这沙发硬的吓人——这不是他的沙发，更别提完全没有沙发的哥谭警局。  
身为警察的危机意识使他立马坐了起来，当然，他立刻就后悔了：腰上的伤口传来撕裂的痛感，腿上的那份在零点几秒后也一起到来。

“你没必要这么迫切地起身，奥斯瓦尔德，我如果想杀了你的话早该动手了。”

詹姆斯·戈登。这次奥斯瓦尔德光凭声音就知道是他。

“但为什么？詹姆斯，我没有让你这么做的理由。”奥斯瓦尔德转头盯着他，仿佛试图从他身上看出什么破绽来。  
“算还个人情吧，从此我们两清了。”吉姆没有看奥斯瓦尔德，他只是从一旁的柜子中拿出一把黑色雨伞，用目光掂量它的长度。  
人情？指码头的那件事吗？奥斯瓦尔德暗暗怀疑他和詹姆斯之间有什么交流障碍，为什么他总是不能把一件事说完整？  
正当奥斯瓦尔德还在疑惑之中时，吉姆将那把伞扔给他，奥斯瓦尔德接住伞，他仍旧疑惑不解，但吉姆终于将目光放在了他身上。  
“你需要再去一次医院，奥斯瓦尔德。”  
“可外面是晴天，詹姆斯，你难不成想让我在出去时顺带帮你扔把不用的伞吗？”  
奥斯瓦尔德习惯性地在他的语气中加入嘲讽的意味，他只是不满詹姆斯对他莫名其妙的态度，但接着他想到了令外一种可能性。

“……你的右腿可能好不了了，奥斯瓦尔德。”  
这种可能性接着被詹姆斯说了出来。

奥斯瓦尔德将头埋入他的双臂间，一时房间里没人说话，只剩下奥斯瓦尔德的抽泣声。  
吉姆和奥斯瓦尔德之间隔着一张桌子，他没办法去安慰奥斯瓦尔德。  
两分钟之后奥斯瓦尔德重新抬起头来，他一声不吭地下了沙发，尽管从他僵硬的动作可以看出这真的很疼。他扶着雨伞一瘸一拐地走到了门口，摸到自己的手枪还是在老位置。

“Thank you,Jim.”奥斯瓦尔德顿了顿，接着笑着补充道，“My old friend.”  
吉姆注意到他的目光比报纸上的更要坚定。  
他带上门。

“We are not friends,Oswald.”

**Author's Note:**

> 他们之间隔着的不只是一张桌子。


End file.
